


Starsong's Choice

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Choices, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Likely bad choices, Promises, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Starsong discusses current events with Gravelgrind.





	Starsong's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This starts shortly after Starsong leaves the room in 'Changes'.

Starsong walked through the tunnels, their head high and confident.  Other members that noticed them as they passed gave them a look of distain. A few went as far as to scowl. 

It was to be expected.  Word hadn’t been spread yet that Chief Cliffwing had ordered their return to their old post.  Probably won’t be spread until the meeting of Overseers was over.  Still, current opinions of them will likely persist for some time. 

Just as they reached the medbay, Overseer Oilhead exited it and ran by them.  He no doubt just got word about the meeting, if the guard that was with him was any indication.  They wondered what he was visiting the medbay for this time.  Starsong would find out once they entered it.  They immediately recognized the bot on the medical berth. 

It was Dunesight, Gravelgrind’s bondmate.  The light brown and white bot was curled into a ball, rocking back and forth as Gravelgrind prepared something for him.  

“In the walls…I hear them….” the bot was whimpering, yellow optics casting about wildly. 

Starsong looked at him with pity.  Gravelgrind had explained to them once that the because of how his processor was damaged, it could not correctly interpret certain signals at times.  During these ‘episodes’ he often heard things others didn’t, sometimes even claimed to see things that weren’t there.  The damage also affected his motorskills, reducing him only simple movements much of the time.   

If it wasn’t widespread knowledge his processor was badly damaged physically, many would have written him off as crazy.  Unfortunately, some still did.  Sparkless fools. 

When he was like this, he was usually given a sedative to put him into recharge.  This allowed his processor to reboot gently and allowed him function _mostly_ normally again.  Until next time. 

“I assume Overseer brought him this time?” Starsong asked. 

Gravelgrind was nodding, the sorrow evident in her optics.  “This is fifth episode this joor,” the medic admitted grimly. 

Starsong’s optics widened.  On average he had one once a joor, this was far above the norm!  A dreadful thought came to mind.  “Was he damaged by Wheeljack during his escape?” they asked, a tremble in their voice.  Wheeljack wouldn’t have known Dunesight wasn’t a threat in his mad rage…. 

“He had some scuffs from tha’ day, but I do not think it was from Wheeljack,” Gravelgrind assured them.  “More likely he got pushed around bit during said chaos.” 

“Wheeljack would still feel bad, I think….” 

“Wha’ he doesn’t know, will not affect his conscience.”  Gravelgrind was done mixing the solution and was walking over to her beloved.  “Dune…I have something for you.” 

“Don’t want.  Taste bad,” Dunesight was muttering. 

“I know, my love,” Gravelgrind soothed.  “But it will make bad sounds go away.” 

Dunesight whimpered but reached up and took the cube she was offering to him and drank its contents.  As Starsong watched, he leaned up against Gravelgrind, the medic rubbing his back as the sedative took affect and he drifted off into a blissful recharge. Afterward, Gravelgrind hugged him tightly for a moment before gently laying him down upon the berth and covered him with a blanket to keep him warm.  For several kliks, the medic looked over him, lightly stroking his head. 

Starsong knew what she was going through.  They watched their own bondmate’s decline, only able to watch helplessly.  The difference, was that they were blamed for his eventual death.  Gravelgrind would not suffer that fate.  So, in a way, they were jealous. 

“How did meeting go?” Gravelgrind suddenly spoke, snapping them out of their thoughts. 

“Very well…,” Starsong replied, a smirk on their face.  “You would have enjoyed expression on Stormburst’s face when he saw me alive.” 

The medic chuckled with amusement, a rare smile gracing her face.  “I wish I could have seen it.” 

“There is more,” Starsong continued.  “The Chief declared I’d be restored to herbalist and there’s is talk of changes being made.” 

Gravelgrind had straightened up, her mouth agape in surprised.  “I have you back?”  Starsong nodded in confirmation.  “That is wonderful!  Though I wonder wha’ kind of changes they speak of….” 

“I know not, other than it relates to fac’ world outside is advancing faster than us…and tha’ faith in our leadership has been shaken due to recent events.” 

There was a snort.  “Ain’t tha’ truth,” Gravelgrind growled with disgust.  “Scrapback and Oilhead are always bickering and blaming each other for problems. Stormburst is stuffed up aft tha’ only cares for himself…and Steelstone protects him.  Cliffwing places too much trust in Primus…and Tigercloud is brutal and cruel with his methods in… _everything!_   Only one tha’ seems to have good processor in his head is Drivewhip, but he is blind!” 

Starsong was nodding in agreement with all of that, though personally they would have added a few more negative descriptions for Stormburst for obvious reasons. 

Speaking of Stormburst…. 

“That reminds me…before I was revealed to him, Stormburst mentioned where Wheeljack ended up.  He found the Wre’g…Wreckers…as you hoped.” 

The medic was sighing with relief.  “Tha’ is good news,” she confessed. 

“However, I fear Stormburst may convince other’s to attack them.  He was describing their camp and how ‘easy’ it would be to siege them.” 

Gravelgrind was groaning with exasperation.  “Typical…and he will likely do so in an attempt to protect his own status.  However.”  A smirk formed on her lips.  “I think they will all underestimate them….” 

Starsong was grinning themselves.  “And Wreckers would not like this tribe to being with, after Wheeljack told them everything.” 

“Indeed…which means they may soon come here, to save those tha’ wish to be saved.”  There was a hopeful smile on the medic’s face. 

Starsong flinched at this, an unconscious reaction that did not go unnoticed by the medic. 

“Wha’ is it?” Gravelgrind asked, slight frown on her face.  “You do not wish to be saved?” 

“As much as I wish to live free from this oppressive place,” Starsong admitted.  “My desire to watch this tribe burn to ground is stronger.  I wish to take it down from within…but I do not yet know how.” 

Gravelgrind looked disappointed and saddened but was nodding with understanding.  “A risky venture…especially since Stormburst already does not trus’ you and would be watching.” 

“He cannot watch me at all times…not without drawing suspicion to himself.” 

“That is true.”  The medic was quiet for a moment.  “You do realize, however…tha’ by staying, you lose your chance to be with Wheeljack.” 

They flinched again and lowered their gaze to the floor, a brief spike of sorrow and regret passing through their spark.  “It is for bes’…,” they replied, as much to convince themselves as it was to convince Gravelgrind.  “In fact….”  They looked back up at them with determination in their optics.  “I favor I mus’ ask you.” 

“Wha’ is it?” the medic’s head was tilted in curiosity. 

“When opportunity comes to escape, as I am certain it will, please…do not tell them I still live.” 

Gravelgrind’s optics were wide in shock.  “But…Wheeljack should know….” 

“Tha’ he thinks I’m dead would fuel his rage against this tribe…a rage he will need,” Starsong insisted.  “To find out I still live would make him restrain himself and others…out of fear of harming me, since he knows not what I look like…and voice I once had is gone.” 

“But you risk him, or his new allies, killing you when they come!” Gravelgrind protested. 

“A price I am willing to pay, to ensure this tribe is wiped from existence.” 

The medic stared at them with disbelief for a long moment, before lowering her gaze and sighing with resignation.  “I can see you are set on this,” she muttered before meeting her optics once more.  “Very well.  I do not agree with this, but I will respect your choice and honor your request.  I pray it is right one to make….” 

Secretly, Starsong hoped so as well….

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only posting this one now because it is one I meant to write and post a while ago...but I kind of forgot about this until now and it contains a rather important plot element.... Oops.


End file.
